Princess Zelda of the Past
by Just Us Thespians Here
Summary: Zelda's just a normal princess just trying to do the right thing. Her life hasn't been the easiest, but when she summons her past lives to help her, she doesn't realize just how crazy her life is about to get.
1. Chapter 1-The Masquerade Ball

A/N: Okay guys, I'm going to try something new. And if you just read it, just PM me. All you have to say is "read", and it will fill my heart with rainbows! Also, tell me if you read The Hilarious Adventures of a Remote-Controlled Link. Anyway, I'm going to try a drama/adventure/romance thing. Just tell me what you think it needs, or what you liked about it. Thanks! So, without further ado... Princess Zelda of the Past!

Chapter One- The Masquerade Ball

Her mother was dying.

Her mother was dying and she knew it. She just couldn't get over the fact that no one would tell her. Was it because she was too young? Sure, she was only six, but for six, she was quite intelligent. And she knew.

Her mother was dying.

She was, on occasion, allowed to see her mother. She enjoyed this time dearly, for this was the time she felt she _truly _learned. Not just arithmetic, science, or language arts, but she learned about her nation. She was proud to call it hers. Her mother had ruled with such majesty and graceful power, which inspired the young girl greatly. Her mother had taught her the ways of her people, of the courageous heroes long before her, and about the legend she was named for. The Legend of Zelda. The young maiden treasured this legend dearly, for she also felt it was hers. Hers to continue, that is.

"Zelda, your mother would like to see you," a young woman gently spoke to her.

"Catalina, can I trust you?" Zelda asked softly.

"Of course...why?"

"Catalina, mother is dying, isn't she."

Catalina tried to quiet the large amount of air she breathed in, but to no avail. She knew from the moment Zelda asked her that odd question she knew that Zelda knew. Everything. And for that, Catalina looked at the young girl with a new kind of respect.

"...Yes."

"Thank you."

"She would like you to bring your ocarina, too."

Zelda pulled out a small silver case with gold triforces, and engraved in ruby were the words:

_Hear now_

_Goddess of Rhyme_

_Kneel to the ground_

_I hear a sound_

_Deep in my mind_

_I lift_

_Raise my head_

_Look to the sky_

_I wonder why_

_Oh, song of —_

The last word had always been illegible, even before her mother had even received the box. What Zelda found peculiar though, was that the triforces were all placed in specific spots, as if it was a song, as if those words were lyrics to a song.

Zelda picked up the small instrument, and, Catalina leading the way, solemnly marched into her mother's chambers.

Catalina left her side to go take care of the infant Sheik, Zelda's younger brother. Zelda opened the door and was surprised to see that there was no one in there, except for her mother.

"Zellie, you don't know how much I've missed you." Her mother faintly smiled, and that was all it took for Zelda to realize how much time she had.

She scrambled to the bed, and carefully climbed towards her mother. She saw that her mother was also holding the other sacred instrument of the household. The harp.

"Zelda, will you play your lullaby for me?"

"Yes, mommy!"

Zelda loved this song. She wanted to show her mother that this song truly meant a lot to her. She placed her lips on the mouthpiece, and played the song so beautifully, it was as if Hylia herself was playing the song.

"That was lovely my dear... now, I'm going to play the song backwards. Listen closely."

These things played in slow motion for Zelda. Next to her mother, she saw Hylia and Nayru smiling at her. Hylia's golden hair was in a bun atop her head, with two large strands in front of her face with white ribbons holding them in place. She was garbed in a white gown that floated around her body. On her right wrist she had a purple crystal wristlet. Nayru's blue hair was tousled, like the waves of the most beautiful ocean. Her sandy dress hung around her shoulders, and the skirt of her dress fell like a waterfall. Zelda felt her lips moving, singing words she did not know. Hylia released a small, glowing ball to the ceiling. The instant it made contact, gold lights danced about the room. Zelda finally tuned into what she was saying:

_Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess, unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land._

_Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower...and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear. _

"Zelda, who taught you those lyrics?" Her mother questioned her with a smile.

"The goddess."

"Hmm. Do you know anything about the song, darling?"

"No mother. Can you tell me anything about it."

"Well, it is the first Sacred Song passed onto us by the goddess. That's where your lullaby came from."

"That's very interesting mother."

"Zelda, do you know what this is on my hand?"

"Why yes, it's the Triforce of Wisdom!" Zelda was proud of herself for knowing the answer.

"Do you know who it goes to next?"

"...But...mother...!"

"Shh, do not worry my child. All will be well."

Zelda turned her small body to face Hylia and Nayru, who were still waiting by her mother. Nayru nodded towards her, and emitted a small flame from her hands. It burst, and Nayru's Pearl floated out instead. The pearl slowly moved from Nayru's hands and into her mother's instead. The Triforce of Wisdom drifted towards the young Zelda, who in turn reached out and touched the Triforce. The Triforce spun wildly and disappeared, only to be seen again when Zelda's hand emitted an eerie glow and stopped when it appeared on her hand.

"Thank you." Zelda said to no one in particular.

Her mother laughed quietly to herself, and then spoke to Zelda.

"Darling, my time is almost up. I want you to learn how to play the harp, which Catalina will teach you. I want you to keep the ocarina with you at all times though. You will meet someone who knows how to play this instrument who will help you greatly in the prophecy which _you_ must fulfill. Do not worry now, you will know in time."

"Mother, who will rule now?"

"My time is done. Queen Zelda of the Sacred Instruments is finished, as King Link finished his time one year ago. It is time for Princess Zelda...of the Past."

"Oh, mommy, please don't go!"

Queen Zelda caressed her daughter's face, speaking soft, reassuring words.

"I will always be with you. Just summon me with a Sacred Instrument, and I will be happy to see you. I love you Zellie."

"I love you too, mommy."

Queen Zelda smiled for the last time, and closed her eyes. Hylia pulled out her own harp and strummed out a song for Princess Zelda. When the last note wavered, Hylia spoke with a divine voice that sounded as melodious as playing the harp herself.

"A soul is a beautiful thing, child. Never give it away."

"I should never, my goddess!"

Nayru seemed to walk like she was a wave on a calm sea: a simple waltz that only the wave knew the intricate steps to. When she reached Zelda, Nayru held the little girl's hand and said, "I can sense that you are full of wisdom beyond your age. I can also tell you are courageous, brave, caring, and just. Do not permit these virtues to leave you."

"Again, I should never, my goddess!"

The two women turned to leave, but Zelda couldn't act like a "big girl" anymore. She had to let it all out. She started to sniffle, then cry, then sob, and was about to start weeping when Hylia's comforting arms embraced her. Neither of them spoke. Hylia waited until Zelda had fallen asleep, and then carried her to her room.

"My lady, we must leave, for dawn is fast approaching, and my sisters and I have yet to prepare for the day."

"I know. You may leave. But I _must_ watch her. I can tell she will be an important part of her legend."

"I see. Well, I will meet you again in the heavens soon."

Nayru closed her eyes and extended her arms. Water flowed down from her wrists and started to swirl around her. The water rose, then fell, leaving Hylia all to herself.

Hylia gently picked up a strand of Zelda's illustrious chocolate-colored hair. She dropped it and parted the young child's hair. Hylia stared intently at the girl.

"I remember what it was like being human. This child... she is a strong one, no doubt," Hylia murmured to herself.

"This language will be a part of her life. Whether or not she decides to change the world with it is her choice." Hylia pressed the middle and index fingers of her right hand to the girl's forehead. She placed the Hylian language deep inside the girl's mind, only to be used when absolutely necessary.

"I must leave now. Be strong, and remember; _never _forget the past."

Hylia burst with light and was reunited with the three golden goddesses. Zelda never saw her again. But she had a feeling... she knew she would...

_*** fourteen years later ***_

"Adria_, don't worry._ The dress is beautiful. I love it!"

She really did. Adria had somehow gotten the idea that Zelda wouldn't like anything she made, when Adria actually made the most fantastic gowns around.

"Adria, please. Go downstairs and have my tea. I wasn't going to drink it anyway."

"But-

"Adria, pretty please?"

"Oh, alright. But only because you're princess."

"Thank you Adria!" Zelda batted her eyelashes sweetly and flashed a toothy grin towards Adria, who giggled and left.

Zelda held the dress up to herself. It was just like the Princess of Twilight's gown: black, with cyan lines and light gray see-through sleeves, except the skirt was fuller and that of, well, a gown! The Twilight Princess wasn't actually the princess of Hyrule, but the princess of the Twilight Realm. Her name was something like Midona, or Minad... something like that. Sheik walked by, unhappy because he had to actually _consecutively dance with girls. _Blech. But he had found a new way to cheer himself up.

"Aww, Zellie, you actually look pretty. Maybe you will find a boyfriend!" Sheik taunted his older sister.

"Ugh, SHUT UP! At least I don't have to wear dad's smelly, old suit! HA!" Zelda slammed the door in Sheik's face.

Zelda tiptoed into her bathroom. It seemed Catalina had set her bath up for her just the way she liked. Lavender bath oil, with vanilla bath salt. She carefully folded her nightgown and left it on her bed, then slowly eased down into the warm scented water. She washed her long tresses with Catalina's homemade chamomile soap. She sighed as she was filled with an all over sense of calm. Which was quickly ended she heard a shrill screech come from what sounded like her . . . OCARINA?!

Zelda jumped out of the bath, but turned to grab her robe a little _too _quickly, and ended up knocking the large basin over.

"Oh, by the power of Farore!" Zelda was getting quite frustrated, and the constant shrill notes were irritating her. Her mother had told her to keep it safe, and now Sheik was playing around with it!

Zelda ran into the living area, and was thoroughly embarrassed when she saw that Sheik wasn't alone. He was with some of the other younger princes from other lands. She quickly snapped back to the current situation though.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING?" Zelda screamed at him as she snatched the ocarina out of his hands.

"WHERE DID YOU PUT THE BOX? WHERE?!" Zelda held Sheik by the collar as he shakily pointed to the kitchen. Zelda stormed into the kitchen to grab her box, as Catalina stepped softly behind her, so as to not irk her further. Zelda snatched up the box and ran back upstairs.

"Zelda, Zelda-please." Catalina begged Zelda to slow down.

"Zelda, he didn't know."

"..." Zelda ignored her.

"Zelda, you turn and face me right this minute!" Catalina was sick of pleading.

_Huppppff._ Zelda angrily sighed and turned to her.

"Zelda. He's sorry he took it. He really is. He didn't know."

Zelda finally calmed down and replied, "I- I guess you're right. It's just that...that mother gave it to me and-and she told me to keep it safe and... and I just thought that my mother would always be here with me. She'd help me choose my dress, and tell me what her Masquerade Ball was like, how she met my father. Just wish she was here."

"Zelda, no one knew that would happen to her. But, you need to be happy about the amount of time you _did _have with her. And, we need to get you ready for the ball! Look what I had specially made just for you!" Catalina held out a tiara that looked like it was made of stone, and like it had two antlers. Just like the Twilight Princess'.

"Oh, thank you Catalina! It's just what I needed!" Zelda was about to place it on her head, but Catalina stopped her.

"How about we try one more bath?" Catalina asked Zelda with a laugh.

"Yes. How about that?" Zelda giggled.

_*** Just before the Ball ***_

Zelda twirled around the room. Her dress flowed out to reveal her sparkly blue shoes. She played with her mask, that was, coincidentally, a wolf. It only covered her eyes, and she held it with a stick, but it was still a beautiful mask.

Catalina's daughter, Brigitta, had come in to warn Zelda, "You have to enter in five minutes! C'mon!"

Zelda reached Brigitta, and they both ran down to the Ballroom doors. Zelda quickly ran through the Switching Dance, where the partners got switched around.

"Front step, then twirl outwards, then plié, then inwards sweep, then... grab and greet! Yes! I've got it!" Zelda did the dance over and over again, then stopped.

"Wait. Who am I walking out with?" Zelda got worried.

"Sheik. See, here he is. Aww, look how cute he is!" Brigitta ran upstairs, almost falling face first into the ground, just to pinch Sheik's cheeks.

"Stop, Brig!" Sheik pulled away and dashed down the stairs.

"Only five minutes, and I can go hang out with Niko, right?" Sheik asked Zelda, hoping for a yes.

"Ha ha- NO. I want you to dance with at least three girls. Good luck!"

"And now, presenting the Prince Sheik and Princess Zelda of the Kingdom Hyrule!" The crier announced.

Sheik wouldn't budge, but with a swift kick, he started to waltz out with her but not before returning the kick. Zelda glared at him, but turned back to the packed full ballroom, but not without seeing some of the younger maidens giggle. _Well, at least Sheik already has some fans, _Zelda thought. Sheik bowed and Zelda curtseyed, and they both went down separate sets of stairs. They both walked to the middle, and started switching partners. Finally the song stopped, and Zelda ended up with Prince Ralis of the Zora Kingdom. Ralis bowed and kissed her hand.

"So Princess, how old are you?"

"Twenty. How old are you?"

"Nineteen. Pardon me for asking, but where is the Queen?"

"With the Goddesses, I believe."

"Oh. I'm very sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, how is your kingdom running?"

"As smooth as the surface of Lake Hylia."

"That's good."

The two chatted for a bit longer, but the song's end alerted them that it was time to go.

"Well, I enjoyed dancing with you greatly," Zelda thanked Ralis.

"No problem, Princess Midna.'

"Oh, how did you know?"

"My mother told me the stories of how the Twilight Princess saved my grandfather. That's how I got my name, Ralis! King Ralis was the youngest ruler of the Zoras! Anyway, I hope you have a nice night!"

"Well, thank you!"

_Midna, that's it! _Zelda burned the name into her brain, not letting herself forget the name. She suddenly felt tired, so she went over by the buffet to check for Sheik. And, surprisingly, she found him with Princess Helen of Lorule. They were hand in hand, with Helen feeding Sheik a piece of Brigitta's "World Famous Rotisseried Cucco."

Zelda pretended to bump into Sheik, causing Helen to drop the small chunk of chicken, to which Sheik bent over and picked up quickly. Helen giggled, then quickly composed herself.

"Oh Sheik, darling, don't be such a klutz," Zelda quickly turned the conversation over to Helen.

"So, I see you two are getting along well, hm?" Zelda tried to sound casual, but the young girl was obviously scared, as she realized she was talking to the most powerful woman in all the land.

"Yes, yes we are! Sheik's just so gentlemanly, isn't he!" Helen lovingly gazed at Sheik, who returned the stare. Zelda's jaw literally dropped, but she swiftly corrected herself.

"Well, that's just-

"OI! Is that... Naruba? She's like... the most inspiring singer ever! You know, she sings about how the women in the Gerudo Fortress do just about everything there, but aren't appreciated for it, and she..."

Zelda sneakily crept away from the situation, wondering what in the world happened to Sheik.

_Oh well. At least we'll have another princess to take over after I become queen...Yeah. Like I'm going to find a guy._

Zelda sat down and Brigitta ran over to her, full of the latest news.

"Guess who Adria has been dancing with. Seriously, guess!"

"Um, I don't know. That tailor, Ludivocus?"

"I can tell you're really trying. No, look!" Brigitta pointed to Adria, who was ecstatic because she was dancing with Prince Vittan of Wind.

"Aww, she's so cute! Wait, she's looking over here! Lets make fun of her! Quick, grab my hands like we're waltzing!" Zelda listened to Brigitta and pretended to give her a wet, slobbery kiss just as Adria looked at them. Adria motioned to them as if to say she was going to get them. Vittan was confused, so he turned and pushed his purple hair out of the way to see Zelda and Brigitta pretending to kiss. He laughed and pointed to himself and Adria, pretending to ask the girls if they wanted them to kiss. The girls violently shook their heads 'no', but Vittan shrugged and gave Adria a long kiss. The girls pretended to gag, but their joke was cut short when Catalina dragged Brigitta away to give her a nice, lengthy lecture on why she shouldn't make fun of her friends. Zelda waved good-bye to Brigitta and leaned against the wall.

Zelda's favorite song to slow-dance to came on, and she almost danced onto the floor, but stopped herself. She sighed and sauntered off to her corner. A young man with flaming red hair walked over to her. He was dressed as a Stalfos, with quite a colorful mask.

"So... what's a lovely little twilight creature like you doing without anyone to dance with?" He asked her as he swished his cape for dramatic effect.

Zelda giggled softly and replied, "Using my twilight magic to get someone to actually dance with. Looks like it worked."

"Well, let us not waste any more time, m'lady," the red head bowed, "Lets dance!"

The two walked hand in hand to the middle of the floor and started getting ready to dance. Once they were all situated, they danced with a fierce passion no one could compete with. Everyone stepped back and watched.

"What's your name?" Zelda asked the man.

"Dimittere."

"That means...demise, right?"

Dimittere nodded.

"That's a little spooky. What's the reason?"

Dimittere chuckled, "Well, it's the name of the Gerudos' first ancestor. Demise, I mean."

"I've read about him before. Funny, he was, and is, the first enemy of the goddess Hylia. My first ancestor."

"That's...I don't know what to say about that. Sorry."

Zelda laughed, and the song ended. There wasn't any music for a bit, since the bands were changing. Zelda and Dimittere ran over to the buffet, suddenly famished. They ate until Dimittere's favorite song came on and he yanked Zelda out of her chair to dance. They laughed, danced, chatted, and ate until Zelda was summoned upstairs for the night by Catalina. Zelda curtseyed, and Dimittere bowed. Adria watched them the whole time, since Vittan had left a few minutes prior. Zelda had turned to leave, but quickly whipped herself backwards toward Dimittere, shoved a Gossip Stone in his pocket, reached up and kissed his dark cheek, and whispered: "Call me anytime."

She skipped over to Adria, and the two of them ran upstairs laughing. They reached Zelda's chambers, and Adria started to help her undress. Zelda pulled her nightgown over her head and leapt into her bed. Adria jumped on and started brushing Zelda's hair out. They were too happy about the night's events to talk, so they just sat smiling. Once Adria finished, Zelda got under her blankets and started to fall asleep. Adria blew out the candles, and just as she was leaving, whispered, "Vittan and I are going on a date tomorrow."

"Brigitta, can you grab my cloak with the hood?" Zelda asked her maid to grab the most important part of her outfit.

"Yeah, but...Zellie, this isn't a good idea!" Brigitta warned her best friend.

"Don't worry. Just wish me luck!" And with that, Zelda scurried out of the castle, and into the town square.

She didn't stop running until she reached the fountain. She nearly slipped on her dress trying to stop. Panting, she fished in her cloak's pocket for a coin. She grabbed one, asked to see Dimittere again, and threw the coin into the water. She gazed at the statue in the middle of Hylia and her three Golden Goddesses. She remembered how her mother used to take her to this spot on the day of the Festival of Music. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the strumming of a stringed guitar, the voice of a young girl, and the pitter-patter of her dancing feet on the pavement.

Zelda looked up to see the minstrel girl, who looked to be about sixteen. She heard the girl singing:

_Hear now_

_Goddess of Rhyme_

_Kneel to the ground_

_I hear a sound_

_Deep in my mind_

Zelda felt like she knew the song. She jumped up and started playing the song on her harp_. _The girl was surprised, but smiled and went on with her song_._

_I lift_

_Raise my head_

_Look to the sky_

_I wonder why_

_Oh, song of time._

The girl finished the song by twirling around, but unfortunately bumped into a guard. He

grabbed her and started yelling at her. She tried to apologize, but the man wouldn't let go. Zelda started marching over to protest, but ended up being grabbed by another guard.

"Look what we have here. Some silly little girls. I bet you silly little girls are minstrels. Minstrels are real popular around here, but not when they interfere with our jobs. You know what happens to silly girls like you?" The guard that had grabbed Zelda had suffered some well thrown punches and kicks, but he just held her tighter. The young minstrel girl was crying now, yelling for help. Still no one came. Zelda spit on the man and tried to squirm away, but she earned a hard slap across the face. Her hood fell off after the impact, and she and the soldier just stared at each other for a few seconds. The man finally let her go and ran away. She turned to the man who was holding the other girl. He was leaning down to kiss her, but she was pushing him away with all of her might. He grabbed her face, but Zelda, full of adrenaline, punched him as hard as she could in his face.

"PUT HER DOWN! NOW!" Zelda ordered. The guard put the minstrel girl down and growled.

"Oh really? Who says so?" The guard turned and realized who he was talking to. Fear flashed across his face, and he fell to his knees, begging for mercy.

"Get out of my sight. You are to never show up in my kingdom again."

The guard got up and ran, just as his comrade had done. Zelda crouched down next to the girl who was gathering her items up. Her long green hair covered her face, but Zelda moved the girl's hair to get a better view.

"Are you alright?" Zelda asked the girl.

"Yeah. I've been in worse situations. But thanks for helping me out. No one's ever done it before." The girl stood up, but screeched in pain and fell down.

"You're sure about that?" Zelda helped the girl up and flagged down a wagon cart.

"Actually, maybe not." The girl smiled faintly.

The man driving the cart helped the minstrel girl in, and Zelda hopped in next to her.

"What do they call you?" Zelda asked the girl.

"Saria."

"Saria, Can you play the ocarina?"

"Sure can!"

"Hmm."

A/N: Wow. I can't believe I actually wrote that. Anyway, please, if you read it, you don't even need to write an actual review! Just type "read," and my heart will do a happy dance! Or, if you're feeling super nice, write a review. I'm going to go watch some T.V.now. Bye!_- Just Us Thespians Here_


	2. Chapter 2-What I Feel

A/N: Holy Schla-moly! Yeah... I don't know what to say, but YES! Chapter Two is here! Oh! I also want to say that I get all my lyrics from MonkeyDRuffy on YouTube. Just in case you were wondering. (I don't want to get in trouble either...)

Chapter Two-What I Feel

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Catalina screamed when she opened the castle doors and saw Zelda standing there.

"You could have been KILLED! Running around the kingdom like a madwoman, looking for "_fun_"... I should just- Zelda, what in Hylia's holy name happened to your face?"

"It's a long story. I'll explain later. BUT, Catalina, I have a guest. Saria, Catalina. Catalina, Saria." Zelda pulled Saria in front of her to show Catalina. Brigitta pushed her mother aside to see the girl.

"Oh my goddesses! Your hair is so...bright! How'd you get it like that?" Brigitta was suddenly interested in how to get herhair exactly like the new girl's, but Adria pulled her away before she could scare Saria further.

"I-I'm very sorry. I don't usually have outbursts like that, but Zelda here doesn't usually do dumb things like running off into the town without at least telling someone," Catalina defended her actions, but tried her hardest to seem somewhat nice after presumably frightening the girl.

"It's fine. You didn't scare me, if that's what you were thinking, but, ah...what's that girl's name?" Saria peered behind Catalina, hoping to get a glimpse of Brigitta. She went up on her tiptoes, but fell backwards with a yelp. Zelda caught her, and started helping Saria up to the guest chambers.

Juliana, the castle's head nurse, rushed by them, but quickly stopped to observe what Zelda was doing. She saw that the girl with her was having a great difficulty walking, so Juliana tapped Zelda on the shoulder.

"Ahem. I don't think a bath is going to do much, Princess."

"Oh, I know. I was just on my way to find-Juliana, there you are!" Zelda realized who she was talking to, and turned around to face the young nurse.

"Lets see. Young lady, may I ask what your name is?"

"Saria."

"Well Saria, from what I can see, it looks like you may have fractured ankle. I'll ask one of the men around here to carry you over to the medical unit so I can get a better look. JACOBUS! GET OVER HERE!" A young man came running and awaited Juliana's command.

"Pick this little lady up and carry her to the medical unit. And be _careful_," Juliana put an extra emphasis on the word careful.

The group made their way over to the medical unit, and anxiously awaited Juliana's verdict. It took a while, but the conclusion was it was only a small break.

"It should only take three weeks to heal, at most, but you need to be gentle. No dancing!" Juliana firmly warned the girl.

"I need to put a cast on it, so I suggest you bathe now." Juliana explained to Saria. Saria looked over at Zelda, who nodded toward upstairs. Juliana gave Saria some crutches, and Zelda and Saria made the perilous trip upstairs. Brigitta finally found a spare moment and ran after Saria.

"Hey! I'm Brigitta. 'member me? I'm really curious: how did you get your hair such a vibrant color?"

Saria was startled, but turned around and answered her, "I'm part Kokiri. That's why my hair is such a-," she shook her long hair, "-_vibrant color_."

Brigitta laughed, "But, you must have seen some way to color your hair. For Din's sake, you're a traveling minstrel!"

Saria thought for a moment, "You know the island Windfall?"

"Yes..."

"Well, the potion brewer there has a daughter who does hair. I saw that she could do hair coloring. Hope it helps!"

"Oh, good! I can't wait!" Brigitta ran off and continued doing laundry.

Saria shrugged and continued up the stairs into the guest bathroom. Saria gasped, obviously surprised by the grandeur of the room. She turned and saw a wall full of bath salts, oils, soaps, flower petals, candles, and the like.

"Wow, uh..."

"Saria you haven't even seen the bathtub yet!" Zelda giggled.

Saria turned and gasped when she saw the enormous tub, she turned toward Zelda and practically started jumping up and down. Zelda smiled and picked out a few soaps and the such for her.

"Let's try something relaxing. How about...camomile soap with rosemary bath salt and lavender petals?" Zelda suggested.

"Can I have mint oil too?" Saria asked, assuming a 'no' would be the answer.

"Whatever you want!" Zelda exclaimed.

Saria set the bath up exactly how she wanted, and Catalina helped her in and started to wash her. Zelda closed the door quietly and walked over to the bench in the guest chambers. She grabbed a random book from the shelf. She picked it up and read: Serenity of the Crystal. She thought about how many times she had seen her mother reading it. She flipped to a random page and got down to about a paragraph when she felt a tickle on her thigh. She looked down and saw blue sparkles flying around violently around her pocket. She dug into her hidden pocket, and pulled out her Gossip Stone. She tapped it, and instantaneously Dimittere's dark, olive colored skin and bright white smile came into view. She glanced at his gently pointed nose, and stared into his amber eyes. She admired his ear length scarlet hair, divided into small cylinders that stuck to his head.

"Hi...do you remember me?"

"No! Who are you? How did you get my stone's twin?"

"Well, the loveliest little twilight maiden punched my thigh jamming it into my pocket. If I can recall correctly, she even gave me a little peck right here," Dimittere pointed to his left cheek.

"She really did like that Stalfos, didn't she?" Zelda smiled.

"I could've sworn she had the brightest smile in the room. Just like yours," Dimittere noted.

"I was wondering if you would call me! I got worried!" Zelda explained to him.

"And why wouldn't I? Say, what happened to _your _cheek?" Dimittere scrunched up his brow, confused.

"A stupid guard. But I got a new friend out of it. Hopefully she's staying with us, because she's a little...how should I say this...odd?" Zelda briefly summarized.

"I think I get what you mean," Dimittere chuckled a laugh that made Zelda's heart feel like it was melting.

"I was wondering, would you sneak out to the middle of your courtyard around midnight?" Dimittere pleaded.

"I don't know, my little friend might need some help...but I think so!" Zelda answered.

"Perfect. Oh, I've got to go. My older sister, Nabooru, is coming to visit from Lanayru today. I've missed her a lot," Dimittere spoke excitedly.

"Well, good bye then. I'll see you later!" Zelda whispered her last sentence before she tapped the stone again.

Zelda jumped up and squealed, but then the normal thing that any woman in her right mind thinks after she gets asked out (at least Dimittere asked her out in a way, she thought): what was she going to wear? She decided to wait for Adria's opinion. Saria burst out of the bathroom in a gold silk robe, with Catalina's assistance of course. She reached the bed and flopped down on it, getting settled to have her cast placed. She cleared her throat to get Zelda's attention, and the young princess nodded and called Juliana.

Juliana walked into the room with quite the medical kit. She had some plaster, molds, little metal rods, scissors, bandages, scalpels, and a lot of other menacing-looking tools that made Saria think twice about the fate of her ankle.

Juliana noticed her anxiety but reassured her, saying, "You're just getting a cast. I'm not going to cut you open or anything absurd like that. But if you do something silly-," Saria shuddered, "-like this again, that's another story."

Saria breathed once more, and re-set her prior position on the bed. She tried to watch the procedure, but got tired very quickly, and fell asleep. Zelda grinned, amused by how much energy the girl had, only to fall asleep five minutes into a medical procedure that usually took at least an hour. Once she decided it was safe to stop hovering over Juliana, who was working meticulously, she resumed her place on the bench, and continued reading her book. She asked Juliana to put green paint in the plaster to surprise Saria, which Juliana eventually did do. Zelda carried the book into her chambers, and threw off her tight shoes. She continued reading until she saw Adria outside of her window. _That certainly was a long visit at Vittan's_, Zelda thought as she flicked the Gossip Stone in her pocket that announced it was 10 at night to her. She pulled out her three of her favorite dresses, then realized that her visit was supposed to be secret. She jumped under her sheets and pretended to be fast asleep. Adria knocked a few times, but, realizing the princess was "asleep", she turned and went back downstairs.

Zelda quickly looked through her corsets, but chose a baby pink one with a pastel green slip that went down to her shins. She dug in her closet for her pale blue cover dress with see-through sleeves. She looked around for her tan slippers and finally pulled them out. She found her blossom-themed fan and tested to see if it still worked. She checked the time:10:57. She brushed her hair and got ready to leave. But she soon realized she had no way to get out. She thought about climbing out of the window, but knew that it would cause a commotion. She thought about sneaking around the castle, but remembered she could teleport herself. _Way to go, Triforce of Wisdom!_, she thought. She pulled out her spell book and found the teleportation spell. She focused her magical energy in the destination she wished to appear at, and..._tonperel dashevu!_

She felt like she was being squeezed through a small tube and was being stretched out at the same time. She felt like she flipped, then opened her eyes and saw she was on the ground in the courtyard. She stood up and brushed the grass off of her skirt and out of her hair. She walked around for a bit and admired all of the flowers in the garden. She walked over to the fish pond and was surprised to see Helen and Sheik over there.

"SHEIK! What are you doing?!" She whispered harshly. Sheik turned from Helen, obviously stealing a few more kisses.

"You're fourteen! Stop kissing her! Get in bed!" Zelda dragged him by the ear, and whispered something into his other ear that definitely got through to him that she didn't want it known she was outside. He scampered off, and Helen jumped into a magically-conjured portal to Lorule.

"Kids these days...," she muttered and sat down. She dipped her finger in the water and waited for fish to come and nibble at it. She stood up and took out her fan, holding it up to her face. She looked down at her reflection in the pond and saw...Dimittere!

"You look absolutely enchanting tonight, Princess Zelda." He took her delicate hand in his strong one and grazed it softly with his lips. He stood up and looked at her. He wordlessly led her to a bench in the courtyard and sat down, waiting for her. Zelda blushed behind her fan, obviously not used to this much male attention. She sat down and tried to start a casual coversation.

"How was your visit with Nabooru?"

"It was nice. She was the same old feisty Nabooru I'd grown up with."

"Zelda." Dimittere spoke her name again to get her attention.

"Yes?"

"I was...wondering, if it was appropriate according to your customs, to...ah...court you?"

Zelda's heart skipped a beat. She froze, then frantically waved her fan in front of her face to cover it up. She thought hard about her answer. She wanted to court him because of his personality anyway, but she had to think about what would happen in the long run. Would they eventually get married? And if so, what were the possible opportunities for her kingdom? But she decided she would worry about it later. She lowered her fan and gave him her answer:

"I...of...of course!"

Dimittere grinned and stood up. He took Zelda's hand, and helped her stand. They walked over to the pond and watched the numerous creatures swim around, without a care in the world. Dimittere leaned over and watched the small fish scatter. He started to walk towards the pond and tried to show off with a spell that he had just learned. He dipped his hand into the water and tried to start a lighted water show in his palm, but lost his balance because of his unfocused magical energy, and toppled in. Zelda gasped and looked at her suitor in the five-foot deep pond that had lost a considerable amount of water. She giggled, but ended up being tugged in. She shrieked and stood up, drenched in water. Zelda quickly covered her mouth, hoping no one had heard her. She and Dimittere were quiet for a few moments, but after five minutes, they assumed the coast was clear and resumed their childish game. Dimittere stealthily snuck over to her, and grabbed her waist and pulled her under. They swam up and panted for a few seconds, gasping for any breath they could grab. Zelda looked up at Dimittere and looked him in the eye, cerulean to amber. She smirked, and ran out of the pond. Dimittere, who was confused, dashed out as fast as he could to catch her, but couldn't quite, so he followed her closely. He watched her hands sparkle a green color as she reached a hedge wall, and watched her walk right through it. He used a transport charm, and met her inside of a circled in field. Flowers of all kinds were on the outside, so Dimittere tread carefully to the middle. He saw the princess' heels and looked up, but immediately looked back down and blushed. He hadn't realized the princess was only in her corset and slip.

"Sorry. I didn't want to get sick. I suggest you do the same too, though. I promise I won't look," Zelda covered her eyes with her hands.

"It's fine. Just, warn me when you do something like this next time," Dimittere asked.

"I will. Again, I'm sorry. But you don't have to look down the whole time! I'd rather see your face than the top of your head!" Zelda explained.

Dimittere quickly looked up, trying his hardest not to offend the princess. He went behind a rather tall tree and began to take off his outer wear. He walked out with only cotton trousers and an under shirt, and ran barefoot over to the circle of soft-looking grass. He fell down with a thud, and sighed contentedly. They told each other jokes, Dimittere told about Nabooru's visit, Zelda spoke of Saria. A moment of silence came. Dimittere placed his head in her lap. She stroked his hair lovingly, and began to sing her lullaby to him.

_Ever since_

_You and I were young_

_I have had this fear_

_Deep inside_

_A fear of us_

_Being long apart_

_Enough to break my heart_

_Please, never let me go_

_Keep me with you, and so_

_I'll be your very own princess..._

Zelda stared up at the sky. She took a few deep breaths to calm down, but started to breathe harder anyway. Tears started streaming down her face, and she dropped her hand from Dimittere's head. He looked up and was startled to see her crying. He shot upwards and pulled her into his chest. She sobbed into his shirt and hugged him close, as if she were afraid she would lose him too.

"Shh. It's okay. Everything's fine," Dimittere whispered into her small pointed ear, and soothed Zelda.

Zelda finally started to calm down, and looked at Dimittere with a faint smile that basically said, 'thank you.' Dimittere laid back down, and pulled Zelda close to him. She rested her head on his chest, and listened to the steady _thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump _of his heart.

"I liked that song. Do you mind finishing it?"

"Not at all," Zelda replied, and cleared her throat. She resumed singing, repeating the lyrics that had been sung to her since she was a newborn:

_Though I know,_

_You're a hero with a quest,_

_With places to go_

_And whole cities to impress_

_I will come_

_Where ever you'll be_

_But you won't know it's me_

_I'll hide in a disguise_

_Since it's only wise_

_Who I am, you will see in time_

_Years may pass,_

_Things may change, but I_

_Will still try my best to be _

_Strong_

_For you_

Dimittere sat up. Zelda smiled at him.

"You're the most beautiful, intelligent, kind person I've ever met. Do you know that?" Dimittere asked Zelda as he inched closer.

"Why, thank you. That's one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me," Zelda blushed.

Dimittere caressed her cheek with his thumb, and Zelda held his other hand with both of her hands. They leaned in so close that they could feel each other breathe; Zelda's coming in fast and nervously, Dimittere's slow and relaxed. Zelda stared into his fiery amber eyes, and became lost in them. Dimittere reached up and kissed her quickly, then smiled to reassure the princess. She laughed, then threw herself at him, kissing him fiercely as he fell backwards. Zelda stopped and rolled over to the side. Dimittere crawled over to her, and placed her hand on his chest. She turned over to him and buried her face in his chest. They looked up at the numerous stars, and told each other stories until Zelda was positively sure she was about to fall asleep. They reached Zelda's balcony, and shared a kiss good-bye.

"Since the market is going to be all set up tomorrow, would you like to go with me?" Zelda asked Dimittere.

"That sounds wonderful. How about three?" Dimittere suggested.

"I can't go; political figure meeting," Zelda sighed.

"Lunch there at twelve?"

"Perfect."

"I'll pick you up at quarter to."

Zelda transported herself from the ground to the balcony. She looked down and blew Dimittere a kiss, to which he responded with a bow. He was engulfed in flames as he cast a spell to return to his home, and Zelda hurried back inside her room. She undid her corset and took off her slip, then pulled her nightgown over her head, and practically skipped towards her bed. The princess snuggled her sheets to her chest, and let sleep slowly take her...

***_The next morning_***

"Wakey, wakey Princess Zelda!" Zelda moaned and pulled her comforter over her head, then punched the blankets off. She drowsily opened her eyes and saw the golden fingers of the sun reaching inside of her room.The princess had assumed it was Brigitta who had come to wake her up, and was right, but was startled when she saw Brigitta had icy blue hair.

"Oh my Din! Brig, what did you do to your hair?" Zelda questioned her, a little too loudly if it was only 6:30 in the early morning.

"I colored it...no one likes it though," Brigitta frowned.

"No. It's very...different, but that doesn't mean no one likes it," Zelda explained to her friend.

"Oh! Alright then. Here's your breakfast." Zelda stared down at her meal. There was tea, scones, an omelette, bacon, and a small pile of fried potatoes. Zelda poured her tea into a cup, and dipped her scone into it. Brigitta leaned back and stretched herself out on the bed. Zelda nibbled on her scone and seemed not to be worried about anything, until Brigitta asked her, "How'd the date with Dimittere go last night?"

Zelda choked on her scone. She took a sip of tea and cleared her throat.

"What are you talking about?" Zelda asked innocently, all the while making sure she didn't look up from her plate of food.

"Well, I _assumed _you were on a date with Dimittere in the courtyard after I heard yelling and a fair amount of splashing outside last night." Brigitta told Zelda.

"...it was nice."

"HA! I knew it! I TOLD Adria it wasn't some crazy minstrel or whatnot! ADRIA! Come in here!"

Adria scrambled into the room, carrying five different sheets of fabric. She dropped them on the floor and locked the door behind her.

"Is it true?" Adria asked, exasperated.

"Yes! Yes!" Brigitta jumped up and down on the bed, but Zelda quickly flicked her, which quieted her down.

"She was with a man in the courtyard! Such a bad girl, isn't she!" Brigitta smirked at Zelda, earning a glare. The princess was quite embarrassed for not having come up with a worthy reply yet.

"Why is it so bad that I have someone to care for? Am I right Adria?"

"Well, not exactly, but-hey! Just because I see Vittan and I'm not of _royal blood _doesn't mean I'm like you! Sneaking out in the middle of the night, stealing goodnight kisses in the Forbidden Field...I'll have you know that my grandfather was a noble...," Adria grumbled on.

"Wait. Did you two _stalk _me last night?" Zelda narrowed her eyes.

"You can't blame us! What, did you want us to ignore a juicy piece of the latest Hyrule gossip, especially when we can get somewhat up close and personal?" Brigitta stood up and made a somewhat convincing excuse.

Zelda flopped back down on the bed. The tea cup chattered on the tarnished silver tray. She sat straight up and stared at her ceiling, and debated whether or not to tell her closest confidants her latest news. The girl laughed at her and her friends' own foolishness.

"I'll have you both know that I have an official suitor," Zelda smiled.

The two other girls looked at each other delighted, then squealed and clambered over to Zelda, throwing all sorts of ridiculous questions at the princess. She giggled, and hoped a few sentences would answer their odd questions.

"You both know Prince Dimittere of the Gerudo Valley?" Zelda leaned in close.

"Oh my Goddess. No way. He's so gorgeous,"Brigitta exclaimed, then turned to the other maid.

"Adria, why do you look so confused?"

"Well, wait! Is he that one that Vittan was talking to in the beginning of the ball? Tall, dark skin, red hair?"

"Yeah! He's _super _handsome isn't he!" Brigitta widened her eyes for emphasis.

"He is...," Adria smirked, "-but not as dreamy as Vittan!"

Zelda groaned in fake mockery along with Brigitta, then flicked her Gossip Stone. It read 7:10 in the morning.

"I'm going to go check on Saria," Zelda decided. She pulled on a robe and crept into the hallway, sneaking into the guest chambers. Saria was practicing walking with her crutches that had been decorated also. The girl hobbled over to Zelda with a grin.

"Mornin', Princess!" Saria smiled. Zelda performed a small bow to show that she meant the same.

"Saria! How did you sleep?"

"Very well! Thank you for having me, Your Majesty."

"Did you already have your breakfast?"

"Mm-hmm. Catalina makes delicious scones!"

"That's good. Say, how about you get dressed, and we can get started on our day."

"Well, I have to go though!" Saria explained, worried.

"What are you talking about? Remember, you have to heal, and I'm not exactly sure I can have a minor running about town. Unless, of course, you plan to go home to your parents you haven't told me about," Zelda asked.

"I'm not a minstrel for the fun of it! I ran away from home, and being a minstrel is the only 'paying' job!" Saria used her fingers as quotation marks for the word 'paying'.

"You need supervision though, since you're under eighteen. I can provide, if you'd like. Then you have to live in the castle, but it's not that bad, right?" Zelda smirked, knowing she would win.

"Ohh...well, when you put it that way...I'm fine with this plan!" Saria laughed, waddling over to the clothes. Zelda smiled, then walked back to her chambers. She saw Brigitta holding a fancy box that was rather large. She opened it up and pulled out a corset, slip, and brand new dress that was shipped from 'Kakariko Spice', an exclusive fashion brand.

"Zellie, it's a Termina-style dress..!" Brigitta grinned deviously.

"Oh Nayru... are those the ones with the really tight corsets?" Zelda asked, knowing the answer was not in her favor.

"Yes ma'am! Came just in time for your meeting!" Brigitta was only making Zelda's morning worse.

"Let's get this over with," Zelda sighed. She pulled up her slip, then crammed into the already tight corset. The princess grabbed onto the bedposts for support. Adria and Brigitta laced, pulled with all of their might, pushed the corset up, laced, pulled, and pushed. Zelda was starting to have a hard time breathing, and just as she thought she couldn't take it any longer, they stopped. Zelda let go of the bedposts, and the two maids fell on the bed, panting. Zelda grabbed the gown and pulled it over her head. She dug in her drawers for some peach-toned lip coloring and blush. She applied both lightly, and pulled out a spool of white ribbon. Adria cut some pieces and tied them in her hair, and then curled ringlets into her locks. Zelda sprayed her favorite fragrance: cherry and vanilla-almond.

They all walked downstairs, and were greeted by a chorus of 'good morning'. They all curtseyed, then descended the rest of the stairs. Zelda and her maids sat down on a velvety couch while Catalina poured coffee for everyone. Saria, obviously not having tasted such a bitter refreshment before, scrunched her face up and put the small cup down disdainfully. The group chatted for a bit, then slowly, one by one, each left to start their days. Zelda as the last one left, writing down crucial topics to cover during the meeting: elections, communication, military, education, and of course, the topic of the throne.

Zelda was worried. She had been on the throne since she was eighteen, since that was the rule if there was no eligible monarch. Since Sheik was too young at the time, Zelda was basically put as the 'place holder'. The only problem was that if she could not find a spouse before she was twenty-one, an election would take place, and only Sheik's future children could regain the throne once the oldest turned eighteen. She was going to get kicked out.

Zelda clutched her mother's necklace. She was NOT going to let that happen, especially if she had the kingdom prospering. The most likely winner of an election would be Christopherus Langson, who was only in for his _own_ prosperity. Zelda went to the castle's temple and began to pray to Nayru for wisdom. Zelda lit an incense stick and offered them up for her mother and father. Zelda knelt and bowed, then hurried over to the foyer. She checked her Gossip Stone: 11:37. Zelda sighed and decided to take a nap on the couch to her left. She closed her eyes, fidgeted for a while, and decided to give up if Dimittere was about to pick her up.

_Clang-clang-clang_ echoed through the hallways, signaling that someone was using the knocker. Zelda sat up quickly and combed her hair with her fingers. Another maid rushed to the door and opened it up just the slightest bit, letting in a small crack of warm air that Zelda never had any time to enjoy. The maid called Zelda over to the door, and immediately anyone who heard her name peeked into the hallway to see who was there. Zelda felt like she was being watched, and turned around to explain.

"Alright. Everyone come out," Zelda ordered.

The young boys and maidens whose parents worked at the castle scampered into the foyer, and men and women came out, some folding laundry, others stirring some sort of concoction in a bowl, and still others with cleaning supplies. Zelda walked over to the door and pulled a man over to the middle of the hallway.

"Everyone, this is Dimittere. He's my suitor," Zelda turned and grinned at the Gerudo man, then faced her rather large audience. The crowd was silent, then exploded into a frenzy of clapping, cheering, whistling, and laughing. Catalina dropped her basket of laundry and sprinted over to Zelda. She held her face, crying.

"Catalina! Please, stop! You're going to make me cry!" Zelda hugged Catalina and laughed.

"You're right," Catalina wiped her eyes, "What did you say your name was young man?"

"Dimittere," He bowed and kissed her hand.

"Well, we're going to be on our way for lunch. I'll see you all later!" Zelda and Dimittere walked out onto the steps in front of the castle. A maid closed the door and smiled at them. Zelda and Dimittere held each other the way a suitor and his betrothed should: they linked arms, Zelda held out her skirt with her left hand, Dimittere tucked his right arm behind his back. They walked out into the market, which caused quite the commotion. People pointed, curtseyed, bowed, some clapped, others ran up and congratulated them. Quite a few pictures were taken of them, but it didn't bother them too much. She led Dimittere over to her favorite bistro stand, and they looked through the menu. Zelda ordered a Baked Cucco croissant sandwich and strawberry iced tea, and Dimittere ordered an Ordon Catfish Panini with Kakariko spring water. They sat down at a nearby table and started to discuss what it was like where they lived.

"I'd like to visit the desert someday, just because of the amazing wildlife there. Although, I don't know how I would do in the heat. I'm already starting to get hot now!" Zelda panted.

"It's nice...but I like the water. There's so much more to do there than in a plain of sand. But, I'm just thankful for having so many opportunities here in Hyrule," Dimittere replied.

The two talked a while longer, and when their food came, neither of them ate like a normal monarch should've. Zelda daintily wiped her face with a napkin. Dimittere cleared his throat, and asked Zelda if she wanted a dessert.

"Hmm, how about we share a slice of chocolate cheesecake?" Zelda suggested.

"That sounds great," Dimittere agreed.

The food came, and they started to slow down. Zelda finished off her iced tea and pulled out her purse, but Dimittere said he'd pay instead. They paid the check, then walked over to the produce section. They both bought a few things, then went to the town square to listen to a nearby minstrel playing some songs. Dimittere checked the time, which was 1:46. He nudged her and asked if she needed to go home. Zelda nodded, and they started walking. They reached the castle and Zelda gave him a kiss goodbye.

"I had a wonderful time. Let's do something like this again sometime!" Zelda exclaimed. She rushed inside, and nearly ran into Adria when she barged in. Adria stopped abruptly.

"So...how did it go?" Adria asked smiling.

"It was great! We had lunch, watched a minstrel, and talked for a while. I'm really hot though. I'm just going to sit in my room for a bit," Zelda explained as she marched upstairs.

Zelda's door squeaked as she entered. Zelda threw off her shoes and turned towards her bed when she saw Saria holding a box. Her ocarina box.

"It's the Ocarina of Time, isn't it?" Saria asked without looking up.

Zelda was startled. She didn't know how to react. Should she be mad that she came into her room and started looking through her belongings? Embarrassed? Shocked? But she decided against anything negative. Maybe she could help her...

"Yes," Zelda sat down on the bed.

"May I hold it?" Saria asked.

"Of course," Zelda allowed, and opened the box gently. She picked the ocarina up delicately, and handed it to Saria.

"My parents...they told me about this. They said it was my great grandmother who was the sage of the forest that first helped the hero on his journey. I was named after her," Saria reflected.

"They also said that her gift had been passed down to me. They said she could play the ocarina like no one else. She created songs that lifted the spirit; that made you happy. But I don't think that's all that they were talking about," Saria sighed.

"You mean, you think you are to be a sage?" Zelda asked.

"I was reading a few books. Zelda, there is evil in the land. I can feel it. It is an ancient evil, but it needs something to manifest itself in. It will spread, and destroy. Already there have been sightings of creatures...I read that there is more to the song of time. I've read that if you play it, then play a past person's patron song...you can visit them," Saria said.

"Saria...my mother shared this with me. She said I would meet someone who could play the ocarina, and that they would help me. She also said that I could...summon her," Zelda recalled.

"We need to call on someone. But it can't be just anyone. We have to call on your past lives. They can help us," Saria turned to Zelda.

"Take your harp. I'll play the ocarina. You must sing in order for it to work though. I looked at your music box. The lyrics-that last one is time. Stand up-in the center of the room," Saria ordered.

Zelda walked slowly. She held her harp close, trying to remember the triforces positions. She ran through the song, and recalled a large amount of it, so she decided to try it. The two stood facing each other. Saria started, and Zelda quickly followed. Their instruments started to glow a bright gold. The song ended and the girls watched their pulsating instruments.

"Let's start from the beginning. The first Zelda. That means her song would be-,"Saria started.

"-the Ballad of the Goddess," Zelda finished. She strummed out the melody, and Saria felt like someone was guiding her. She played the song she had never heard before, listening to Zelda strum and sing:

_Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess, unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land._

_Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower...and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear. _

A portal appeared in the middle of the room. All sorts of colors flashed inside of it. Zelda looked over at Saria, who was waiting for Zelda's command.

"Well...let's see what happens...," Zelda whispered nervously, now clutching her harp for some sort of comfort.

The two walked in and felt like they froze. Their eyes turned golden, and their bodies stayed eerily still, as though they had transformed into statues. They felt as though they were soaring upwards faster than the speed of light, then stopped. They were on an island...but there was no water, just clouds as far as the eye could see. The girls turned and faced each other. They looked the same, but yet, they were...see-through?They heard laughter that had obviously come from a girl about Saria's age. The two turned and saw a rather slender woman, with blue clothing that had accents of gold. She wore orange sandals, and had odd painting on her face, like those of the Gossip Stones posted around Hyrule. She had very short, bright blond hair that had only one small strand that went down to almost her stomach. Next to her was the girl that had been laughing. She wore a white dress that went down to her knees and had long sleeves with large wrists. She had blond hair that was almost yellow, and had two strands of hair in front of her face that were held in purple crystal-like laces. These were also on her wrists and ankles.She had large blue eyes and had a stature that was very inviting. She was petting an enormous blue bird, but was also holding a harp that was identical to Zelda's.

"What brings you two here?!" The girl laughed.

A/N: Okay...not _that _impressed...but now it's going to get really good! Stay tuned for the next update...bye now! -_Just Us Thespians Here _


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ATTENTION**

Hello everyone! Just Us Thespians Here. I have an important announcement! I've decided to write in first person (Zelda's point of view) from now on. I just enjoy writing like that more and think it will make the story much more interesting. As for previous chapters, I might go back and fix them up, I might not. That being said, since I have already started working on the third chapter, it might take a bit longer to get it out there, but I will! Okay, I'll shut up now. Enjoy life everyone!


	4. Chapter 3-Awakened

A/N: We are now in official spoiler territory. So, if you don't mind, GREAT! But if you do, I'm sorry. It's not going to be like a whole long story about a spoiler, it'll probably be just like "— died" or "— is my true identity". Yup. Okay, enjoy!

Chapter 3- Awakened

I blink and look toward Saria, who looks just as surprised as I do. The blonde haired girl waves a hand in front of our faces.

"Hello? Anyone home?" she giggles.

I snap out of my trance and try to answer her question. "Yes! Yes. I um..I was wonder-

"We need your help." Saria sums it all up quickly.

"Why did you not just say so? If you are here to waste our time..." the odd woman begins, but is quickly stopped when the girl holds up her hand.

"Nonsense. Impa here isn't used to visitors. Little does she know, these two will play important roles as my sage and _frustrum titulari _of Hylia."

Impa (at least that's what I assume her name to be) widened her eyes almost immediately at this sentence.

"Are you absolutely sure this is the right choice, my Lady?" The girl nods and looks back at us.

"I observed them both at a yong age. I felt that they had the right characteristics then, and now, after almost fifteen years of considering, I still do. I would have decided sooner, but there were a few setbacks," the maiden laments.

"You two must think I'm crazy! Maybe this will clear things up a bit?" the girl suggests as she is engulfed by a bright golden light. The goddess Hylia replaces her, and speaks gently to us.

"Zelda, child, do you not remember the night of your mother's death? I was there; it was the night that you received the Triforce of Wisdom, the night you learned the ancient Hylian language, the night you became the clear choice."

"Saria, I guided you to safety while your village was destroyed. I led you to Castle Town, where you learned the trade of a minstrel, and eventually met the Princess."

Dumbfounded, I open my mouth to ask Saria why she didn't trust me, why she didn't think me worthy enough to help her, but no words come out. She senses that I am trying to think of something to say, and immediately she starts to harshly explain her reasoning.

"I had to cover it up! It gave me a sense of having some sort of belonging when I would play music in the town; I didn't feel like some sort of abandoned, orphaned child who could do nothing more but think about what I had done to deserve the punishment of losing my family forever!" she hollers. Finally speech comes to me, and I have a sense of what I must say to convince her that she could trust me.

"Saria, I will give you anything. I can't give you what you desire most, but I can give you myself. I would do anything to protect you, just because you are a part of _my _family now." I hope she understands, because if she doesn't, I don't know what I'm supposed to do. She envelops me in a hug, and Hylia is transformed back into her human self.

"Aww, group hug!" the girl cries out and squeezes into the hug, dragging Impa with her. Finally Impa breaks free, ending the moment.

"Let's go down to the Surface!" the maiden decides for us. She examines Saria and me, but orders us to change.

"Okay, but into what and where?" Saria asks impatiently.

"Follow me!"

We follow the girl through the seemingly empty town, and finally come across what looks to me like a school. She opens up the large doors and skips down a hallway, until she comes across a door with a sign hanging over it that says "Zelda" in fancy calligraphy.

"I thought we might need some clothes for you two, so I had some ready!"

Saria and I walk out with our tunics, knitted baggy cotton pants, and ribbon up sandals. The tunics are tight, but not in the way that you can't breathe. Sort of like what the knights wear as a sort of chain mail underneath their tunics. Saria rubs the green, slippery fabric of hers between her fingers, and I tie up my hair with a purple ribbon that matches the color of my clothes. I walk carefully over to Zelda and Impa, admiring how nice it is to wear clothes like these; happy that I am wearing clothes that wouldn't be considered ladylike and not being reprimanded for it.

"So, how do we get to the Surface? And more importantly, what is it?" I ask eagerly.

"Where you live. Solid ground," Impa points at the clouds beneath us. I shudder, scared at what the answer to my next question will be.

"We fly, silly! Here, watch me!" she tells me as she runs toward a wooden dock. She jumps off without a care in the world, and whistles. The large blue bird I had seen her with earlier screeches and comes to her aid, diving.

I step away from the dock and realize Impa is nowhere to be found, and I presume she has probably warped to the destination.

"That looked fun!" Saria flashes a toothy grin at the white sea below, watching Zelda come back up to help us. Zelda reaches our level and starts to guide us through the steps.

"Birds have already been assigned to you two. Don't worry. All you do is run off, whistle, grab onto the bird, and steer it sort of like a...horse! That's it," Zelda vaguely explained.

"Good enough for me!" Saria laughs as she backs up to get a head start.

I watch her jump off, fearless as she plummets to the clouds below, but hear her whistle after what seems like an eternity later, and watch her latch onto a large, yellow plumaged bird. She whoops after she finally gets her bearings, to which I would laugh at if I weren't so scared.

I convince myself that I won't get hurt; no, that there is no way for me to get hurt. I start to walk quickly, then pick up speed, and I'm finally at a full-out sprint when I start to near the wooden dock. I take a deep breath and hurl myself off of the island, falling like a rock. I whistle, and a black bird starts to descend towards me. I hear its wings flapping in my ear, and lean towards my right, trying to get onto the bird. My heartbeat quickens, and I find myself struggling to get on. Finally, I latch onto the bird and hoist myself up, breathing a sigh of relief.

The warm summertime air blows in my face and tugs at my hair, so I release my hair from its hold. The breeze warms my face, and I open my eyes to examine my surroundings. It's breathtaking. The sun gently beats down upon me, and the hazy blue sky with puffs of white creeping across it makes it feel like a perfect summer day.

"Okay guys, over here!" Zelda yells at us.

We steer our birds in her direction, and are slowly making our way towards a large, circular hole in the vast plain of white underneath us. A sparkling green column of light juts out of it, reaching high into the sky. Zelda starts to lift herself off of her bird.

"What are you doing?" I ask, confused.

"Getting ready to jump!" she replies.

I hold my breath as she throws herself into the light, falling through the hole. Just before she disappears, she explains that she will give us a signal as to when we are to unfurl our sashes.

Saria turns and smiles at me, giddy with excitement. She falls off of her bird backwards, just to give her exit a little flair. I watch her green hair fly about in the air, and can hear her adrenaline-filled hollers from a distance.

"Well, no time like the present," I murmur to myself.

I lead the bird towards the brilliant light, take a few breaths to calm down, and jump off of the bird, my eyes tearing from either the speed I'm going at or the near-death experience I am having. I try to wipe the tears from my eyes, and remove my hands from my face to see Zelda and Saria making wild hand gestures and yelling at me.

"PULL OUT THE SASH!" Saria cries out, and I finally listen. It slows me down almost immediately, and I feel like I was just punched in the chest. I manage to take a gulp of air, and realize I'm about to land in what looks like a sanctuary. The first temple dedicated to the goddesses. My toes touch solid ground, and I stumble as I start to walk towards the group.

Smoothing down my hair and putting it back into a ponytail, I ask as nonchalantly as I can, "So, what's next?"

My voice catches on the last word, probably because I still haven't gotten over my exhilarating yet traumatic experience. But the others have the good graces to ignore it.

"Talking to the Old Woman," Impa grunts. At this point, I have given up any hope of getting an answer that makes some sort of sense, so I just nod.

A take a look at the enormous statue of Hylia as we trod down the spiraling path toward a time-worn temple. It looks as if it had just been completed yesterday, but I know that it has been here for who knows how long. I had seen it once in my time, when we were visiting Faron Province. It was still untouched.

The squealing of stone doors rouses me from my thoughts, and we enter the aged temple. I blast of cold air hits us, and I'm suddenly glad that the tunics have long sleeves.

"Hum hum hum...," a chuckling voice greets us that sounds eerily close to Impa's odd groans and grunts that she addresses everyone with.

"Ooh, I haven't seen you in a long time! Well, I have, but...you know what I mean!" Zelda squeals as she envelops who I assume to be the Old Woman in a hug.

I warily step over to Zelda, wondering if the building will collapse if I walk too loudly. I look around, only stopping when a gigantic tree catches my eye. I walk over to it to examine the golden fruit that hangs precariously from it.

"Curious, are we?" the Old Woman observes.

I leap backwards and scramble over to the rest of the group. Not knowing what else to do, I wipe my hands on my pants, trying to direct the attention away from myself.

"Do not worry. You are not in trouble," she explains.

"Hey. You know what I really was here for is to tell you some news. Saria, get up here!" Zelda orders. Saria trots over to her and stands with her hands behind her back. Zelda smiles at her and introduces her to the Old Woman and vice versa.

"She is my sage, and she-" Zelda motions for me to follow suit.

"-is my _frustrum titulari _of Hylia."

"Ah. It makes sense, her bearing the royal name and her," she points at Saria, "coming from a renowned sage's bloodline," The Old Woman observes.

"Well, we cannot waste any more time. Saria was right when she told Zelda here of the monster sightings. And from there, it can only get worse. We must start teaching them all they need to know,"The Old Woman sighs.

Within moments Zelda and Impa whisk us out of the temple to a landing that has vine invaded tiles placed irregularly along with some early versions of Gossip Stones. Blue butterflies flap around lazily, and Impa flips off of the landing to the forest ground. Zelda follows suit with a little hop. I moan and roll my eyes.

"Come on. It's not the end of the world. And besides-it's only your spirit. You can't be hurt _that _bad if you stumble," Saria retorts asshe jumps off of the ledge.

"Sure, but it feels pretty real," I mutter under my breath.

Deciding I'm no going to waste any more time, I follow suit and land with a thud resounding in my chest.We resume our trek through the woods, observing strange cubes, statues, and creatures. We admire one or two plant-infested temples, and finally come across a stone door that bears the mark of Farore. Zelda strums a few notes on her harp, and the door glows and dissolves. There is another ledge in front of us, although it is extremely small, and another across from us, far away. I can tell there is a large lake beneath us.

"Ah, Lake Floria," Zelda sighs.

"Was a bridge built here? If so, this must be what we now call Lake Hylia. Am I correct?" I babble uncontrollably. Sometimes, I can't help the curiosity I have that is disguised as the wisdom I have inherited.

"Mm-hmm," Zelda nods as she peers over the edge, handing her harp to Impa. Impa warps, again, to some other odd place.

"You two know how to swim, right?" Zelda asks.

"Yes..." we answer.

"And dive?"

"Sure...oh Goddesses," I gasp as I realize what's happening.

"I swear to Din, I'll push you off if you're going to be this annoying, Zelda!" Saria huffs angrily.

"Fine! Fine. Hey, how about I go first then?!" I volunteer myself, not yet fully aware of it.

I gingerly step towards the edge, shake my head, and take the plunge. It's exhilarating, and I love it. I start to near the water, and start to make the correct form for a dive. I break the clear surface and open my eyes.

It's absolutely beautiful. The bright coral pops up everywhere and stands out against the indigo water. Flowers are sprinkled about, and large bubbles float to the surface. I swim through one, and feel like the air in my lungs has been replenished. I swim up to the surface just in time to see Zelda launch herself towards the water. She enters with a large splash, and I float on my back, reveling in the thought that this _does _feel so real. That I can visit here whenever I want. Just like my own mother said.

Saria shrieks with laughter as she falls toward the water, and I can hear her take a deep breath seconds before she disappears under the blue curtain. She spends a considerable amount of time under, and just as I'm about to go under to check on her, she pops back up grinning.

"Let's go!" Zelda claps her hands together as her white dress floats around her, making her look like a jellyfish.

We duck back under and swim through a tunnel that I hadn't noticed before. We go through many winding tunnels, miraculously jump over walls, and finally come to a door that leads to some sort of deity according to Zelda.

The doors open, and we swim through. On the other side of the door, we see odd jellyfish-seahorse like creatures underwater. They're obviously skittish, and float off faster than you would think. Zelda swims up, and Saria and I follow suit.

I peek my head out from under the silky surface, and see a large cauldron on a stone platform. Zelda lifts herself up, and her dripping form shifts her weight to the right as she meets with a person I assume to be Impa. I hear them speak quietly but urgently, the way a nurse tells bad news to a patient's family member. Zelda throws her head back and stomps over to the edge, helping Saria up. I swim as fast as I can to the edge, trying to make it seem like I haven't been trying to eavesdrop on them. I throw my leg over the side of the platform, and wince when I realize I actually felt the bone in my ankle collide with stone. I push as hard as I can to get up, and roll over on my side, panting once I finally make it. I lean over and squeeze my hair out, then slowly get up. I lean against a column, but I am quickly startled by the shaking of the cauldron. An enormous wave-no, _dragon_ towers over us. Her stomach resembles a continuous waterfall.

"Pleased to see, you Hylia. You likewise, Impa," she bellows.

"As always, Faron. Anyway, we would like for you to know that we have some..._special visitors_," Impa explains in an odd way.

"I would like too see them," Faron's voice echoes.

I boldly step forward without thinking, and Saria hisses my name while Impa chuckles. Saria bows before Faron, and the blue dragon slips her large talon underneath my chin, taking in my appearance.

"So you've chosen. I like this one. I can tell she's determined," Faron moves onto Saria.

"This is a young one. Not quite as young as her great-grandmother! Although who knows how old she actually was...those Kokiri live forever! Although, you aren't a Kokiri, my dear," Faron chuckles to herself. Faron takes her scaly hands back to their original homes (her sleeves), and resumes speaking.

"Eldin was speaking about this. I don't know how he could have the slightest bit of more knowledge than I...but we know that gift was given to Lanayru."

"Where are you all headed next? Eldin Volcano? Be careful. Choose the right path. He's tricky..."

And with that, she slithers back into her pot. We continue to the door on the other side of the room and open it up to a burst of chirping birds, sunlight, and a hidden temple. Zelda turns to her right, leading to an exit. We find a bird statue, and orange light swirls around us, accompanied by a gust of wind that sends us back to the sky. My heart beats faster and my palms get sweaty, but the rush of adrenaline that I'm feeling is masking the dread. I whistle, and the bird scoops me up. I follow the line of birds heading into an orange cylinder of light. We jump off, pull out our sashes, and take in the view.

It's called Eldin Volcano, but it's definitely Death Mountain. I roll up my sleeves, the heat already getting to me. I have to stay alert, even though I'm dying to take a break. I have miniature heart attacks every time we walk around the molten lava, when it sloshes around, anything. We keep moving, and after a few precarious jumps, gusts of air upwards, and tunnels where it felt as if you were literally melting, we make it to the dragon.

I make an assumption that he is trying to kill me after he splashes around in his pool of lava for nearly ten minutes before talking to us. Zelda and Saria think it's hysterical, Impa has her usual placid expression, but I want to cower in a corner, hoping not a single drop of lava makes its way near me. He bursts upwards and laughs at me, obviously sensing that I want to sob right this moment.

"What was that all about?!" I yell up at him.

"_That _was for show. Now tell me ladies, was I right in telling Faron that you had chosen your _frustrum titulari _of Hylia and sage?" He folds his hands, much like a smart-mouth schoolchild does.

"Correct!" Zelda squeals. She jabs Saria in her upper arm, "This is Saria," and drags me over, "and this is Zelda."

"You haven't taught them yet?" He sighs as he picks at his long talons.

"Well, no. I wanted to show them around first, and they only just realized how to contact me," Zelda explains with a silent 'duh, dummy' in her tone.

"Excuse me for asking..." he chuckles.

"Anyway, it was nice meeting you two. I should let you continue on with your trip if you want to get to her wacky explanation before you yourselves belong in the Realm," he sighs, slithering back into the lava.

"Toodle-ooh..." I mutter under my breath. We make it to another bird statue, and Zelda pats me on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. He's like that to everyone," she reassures me. I pat her hand and try to explain to her that I'm fine, but before I know it, we're whisked away back into the sky. We go through the whole bird-flying-fiasco and this time, we land in a gold cylinder of light.

"Now, since Lanayru is so technologically advanced, we are going to be using a system of carts to get to our dragon, instead of having to endure more hard journeys just to talk to him," Zelda explains, leading us to a cart station.

Impa and Zelda cram in one, and Saria and I squeeze into another. Saria sits like Zelda, her back facing the direction we head in. I sit in the back, facing the front, so I can see what will happen. Zelda notes that we should be thankful that seatbelts were installed recently, along with seats. I shrug off the vision that is slowly encroaching in my mind of people falling out of these. I shake it off, and focus my attention on Saria instead.

"So...are you excited about being a sage?" I ask awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah. How about you, Miss _frustrum titulari_?" Saria jokes. We laugh, but are jerked forward by the sudden start of the carts. We slowly inch upwards, and I involuntarily start to focus on a stray piece of Saria's green hair, making sure I don't look down, because judging by the amount of wind I feel, we're pretty high up. She clears her throat and I quickly look at the metal next to her shoulder.

"Zelda, calm down. Here, give me your hand," Saria asks. I hold my shaking hand out, and she grasps it.

"I'm going to count down from three when we're about to go down, and after that, I want you to wave your hands around in the air," she explains. My eyes widen, just because I'm pretty sure that's not a good idea. But I'd rather do that than show that I'm not brave to everyone. I smile weakly and agree.

"Okay," I laugh. Saria peeks over her shoulder.

"Three...two...one-GO!" she yells. I do it without hesitation, and I actually enjoy the feeling. We jerk to the left, right, go up winding towers, we even ride some tracks that when go over a section of sand, it turns into a tiny piece of a sea. I put my hand into it to check that it's real, and splash Saria with it once my suspicions are proven correct. We finally slow to a stop on a lush green platform, where the thunder dragon awaits. We all hop out, and I curtsey toward the dragon.

"Oh ho ho! No need, young lady!" he chuckles.

"Lanayru, I presume you know who these two are?" Zelda asks as she points toward Saria and me.

"Yes. Of course," he bows deeply.

He can tell Saria and I are itching to talk to the small robots that float around, so he gives us permission to talk to some. Zelda and Impa start a conversation with him, and we stroll around, speaking with the small machines.

"I'm getting bored. They all hate us or are too busy to talk," Saria grumbles.

"Let's go see what Impa and Zelda are up to," I suggest.

Saria nods and we start to walk over to the trio. They quickly notice and stop the conversation abruptly, launching into a fake one about Lanayru's scales. Impa, of course, rolls her eyes at us, and I ignore her, tapping Zelda on her shoulder. Her blonde hair whips toward me, and I take a step backwards.

"You two ready to go back to the Sealed Grounds?" she asks.

"That means the Old Woman?" I ask. Zelda nods.

"Sure."

The cool air is a nice transition from the sweltering heat we had previously endured. The Old Woman welcomes us, and I lean against the tree I spotted earlier, begging the fruit to fall into my hands.

The giant gear in the middle glows and jerks, and I study the markings on it. It has Farore's, Nayru's, and Din's crests on it, and behind those are songs and occasionally ancient writing that hasn't yet been deciphered in my kingdom. It glows a pink-purple-pearlescent glow, and I stare at it intensely, and figure out three words.

"We're going to split up now. Zelda, you'll come with me. Saria, you'll stay with Impa," Zelda explains solemnly. I rush over to her, and she leads me to the gear. She touches it, and I follow her into it. I scan the tunnel, looking for any sort of magical seals or bonds, but finding none, I shrug and continue on.

We end up in the temple, and it looks exactly the same, only the Old Woman isn't there, and the tree is only a sapling. The door that was closed behind her is now open, and bits of some sort of orange crystallized substance are scattered on the floor. Zelda grabs two stools that are laying around, and she places them where the Old Woman usually sits. She sits down on one, and I follow suit.

"There is much to talk about, Zelda," she speaks almost nervously.

"Well, I'm ready to listen," I fold my hands and give her my complete attention.

"You are my _frustrum titulari_. That means, you are a piece holder."

"Of what?"

"My soul. Not mine personally, but of Hylia. It is bestowed upon every female in the royal bloodline."

"But, there are two types of the _frustrum titulari_. One is of light and life, the other is of darkness and death. It was the hero of my time and I who created this fault. Demise had promised us that his curse of evil would always be linked to us, all of our descendants would suffer because of this. The other is often reincarnated into a man of Gerudo origin named Ganondorf. But sometimes, other people fall to the promises of evil, and Demise focuses on them. Those such as a Demon Lord Ghirahim, Vaati, Sorcerer of Winds, Chancellor Cole of Demons. Your friend, Adria, knows Vittan, a descendant of Vaati, but Vittan is not evil. Only his ancestor. Your friend, however..." she trails off.

"Which one? Which friend?" I plead, scared.

"Your suitor. The one of Gerudo origin. He may not have been awakened yet as you have, but it is a dangerous game you are willing to play, should you wait to find out!" She looks at me with sympathy in her eyes.

I tremble, not knowing what to do or say, who I should turn to. I breathe harder, and cover my eyes with my hands.

"But...why? That's not fair! Why-how could this happen?! Is there a way that he couldn't be awakened?!" I beg frantically. I grasp for anything to comfort me, and I find her shirt sleeves.

"Please...tell me this isn't happening! And if it is, why should he be awakened? There is no need for it! Aren't you stronger than Demise?!" I'm a sobbing, sniveling mess, now kneeling on the ground next to her. She strokes my hair, which is somewhat familiar, oddly enough.

I look up at her, and see that she has turned back into Hylia. I stand up, embarrassed with my behavior, but I end up falling to my knees anyway. She catches me, and helps me sit down on the stool again. I cough, and try to brush away the thoughts.

"Darkness and Light are only ever a perfect balance. One cannot be stronger than another, or disaster will soon arise. That is why there is trouble. The hero has not been reborn, so the Triforce of Courage is susceptible to being stolen. And that is why you cannot be annihilated by Dimittere. If you are, my soul will become Demise's, the Triforce of Wisdom will be lost, and Darkness will cover the land until another hero and princess are reborn," she sternly tells me.

"Then Saria and I must protect it." I summon my own courage.

"Yes. You must. And to do that, you will need knowledge from your past lives," she agrees.

"I will do everything I must to preserve Hyrule!" I exclaim.

"That is my wish..." Hylia, transforms back into Zelda and nods. I close my eyes and open them back up to see Saria looking back at me in my chambers.

"What in the _acerbus_ are you two doing?!" Brigitta yelps, Adria sitting behind her on my bed.

"Language!" Saria scolds Brigitta.

I glance at my Gossip Stone and see that it's almost three, and dash over to where I threw my shoes, pulling them on as fast as I can. I tell the girls that Saria will explain, and run over to Sheik's chambers. I burst into the room and see him lounging on his bed.

"MEETING!" I yank him out of bed as he smooths his hair down. We sprint down the hallway into the meeting room, and just as we're about to enter, pause to start walking regally.

"Princess Zelda, Prince Sheik," our names are announced, and we sit down at the head of the table. The representative from Ordona Province starts with her statistics, and everyone else continues with theirs. Christopherus Langson puts his own spin on the statistics of Lanayru Province, and I ignore him, trying to look kind to the others. Then, we move onto concerns and ideas.

"Well, it seems that the Zoras are doing fine with their employment in industry and fishing, but I think that we need some more education for them. It sounds like Kakariko could use some help expanding from the Desert Province, though." I suggest.

"I agree with the expanding, but not so much with the education." Christopherus knows how to get me angry. But I won't let him have the satisfaction.

"We can ask them what they think, can't we?" I smile sweetly.

"Let's...come back to that later, shall we?" Christopherus smirks.

I roll my eyes and continue, "Ordona needs some help with farming, am I correct?" I ask Ilia, their representative.

"Well, not exactly. We need to make more profits. I've heard that people are now buying from Kakariko, so I was wondering if we should make an agreement?" she asks.

"That sounds like a good idea. We'll try it. But we would like it if you could also help us make deliveries of spring water to the Peak Province." Eldin's representative negotiates.

It goes on like this for about an hour, and then somehow, Christopherus manages to bring up education again. They bicker about it, but then an idea comes to me.

"I'd like to have an event to raise money for education in the Castle Town Square." I propose.

Of course, this causes a great commotion. I should not leave the castle. I should perform all of my duties from either the throne or the balcony. But I defy that rule.

"That is a good idea, Princess. But, I have an idea myself. If a certain amount of people do not attend and donate money, I will have more factories built around Lake Hylia." He grins evilly. But I have my own tricks.

"Done." I waste no time in shaking is hand.

Christopherus puts on his fake sad face, "And now, the issue of the throne."

I gulp, more worried about what Zelda said than getting kicked off of the throne. But it comes out anyway.

"I have a suitor. Meeting adjourned." I slip away from the table, away from the congratulations, and past murmurs of- monster sightings. I realize that if I am to protect Hylia's soul and the Triforce of Courage, I am going to need to know how to protect myself. And I know just who to ask for help.

"Sheik, could I ask you something?"

A/N: Woo hoo! That took me a LONG time! Hope you liked it! Bye bye!


End file.
